1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sliding door structure for an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an automobile of a sliding door type, a door body is provided with a rail of a middle guide mechanism configured to guide a middle portion of the door body in upward and downward directions, and the door body is opened and closed by a sliding movement in forward and rearward directions with respect to an opening portion of a vehicle body by this rail and a guide roller disposed on a rear edge portion of the opening portion of the vehicle body. Moreover, at a rear side portion of a rear fender which is an outside plate of the vehicle body, there is provided a support roller configured to be engaged with the rail by moving outwards in a fully open state of the door body, and the guide roller and the support roller support front and rear portions of the door body in the fully open state of the door body. An example of such a door body is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-137634. At the rear side portion of the rear fender, there is provided the support roller configured to be moved for supporting of the rear portion of the door body in the fully open state of the door body. Consequently, the appearance of the rear fender is deteriorated.